


Frigid Kisses

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: It's a cold day on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody. Joe makes sure that Rami stays warm in more ways than one.





	Frigid Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [sweetillusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion) in the [mazlekprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mazlekprompts) collection. 

> Written for the Mazlek Prompt Meme, happy reading darlings! Cuddles on a cold day was requested, and I took and ran with it. Hope you all enjoy!

October in northern England was frigid, and Joe officially hated it. They were meant to be shooting Live Aid, in the middle of July, which meant the cast was in all short sleeve shirts, or in Rami’s case, a tank top. A tank top that he was currently shivering in, and from across the room, Joe the could see the goosebumps riddled all over Rami’s arms.

Joe cursed. Rami, unfortunately, had an immune system that was practically nonexistent, which meant he was susceptible to falling sick more often, often when he was stressed or not dressed appropriately for the weather.

Like right now, for instance.

Joe could see him going over the script with Polly, practicing one of Freddie’s moves with her, and he jogged in place to keep warm while listening to Polly’s advice. They were on a break from filming for an hour, and Joe knew that if he didn’t pry Rami away from Polly or his vocal coach, then Rami wasn’t going to have a moment’s rest. Joe certainly wasn’t having that; he was many things but a terrible boyfriend he was _ not_, thank you. His mind made up, he marched off in search of Rami’s jacket, spotting the woolen coat Rami’d worn to set on his chair, internally groaning because he knew a coat would do nothing in this weather. He grabbed a thermos of tea as well when he passed the catering, hoping that if Rami couldn’t be persuaded about the coat, he could be swayed for tea.

“Hey,” Joe greeted, smiling at Polly when she beamed at him. “Can I steal him for a bit? The guys and I are having a break, and I want Rami here to get some rest too.”

“Oh, it’s okay-” Rami started, but he caught the look on Joe’s face and immediately fell silent, blushing slightly. Joe had a particularly impressive “_don’t argue with me_” look that Rami didn’t dare cross. “I’m fine, really.”

Joe ignored him, in favor of keeping his eyes on Polly, but he arched an eyebrow when Rami let out a violent shiver. _ “Fine,” _ sure.

Polly chuckled, reaching to take the script out of Rami’s frozen fingers. “Sure, of course. I could use a break as well, I’m famished. Rami, I’ll see you in a little bit, yeah? Go rest, relax.”

“Thank you, darling,” Rami grinned, still in his Freddie accent. “Don’t get too bored without me, won’t you?”

“Oh, I couldn’t if I tried, dearest,” Polly laughed, and Rami let out an exuberant laugh, the accent dropping away slowly, and Joe smiled. He loved these people with every fiber of his being. It was truly a dream job.

As Polly walked away, Rami’s gaze fell upon Joe, who was holding his jacket over one arm, tea in the other. “Hi,” he smiled, all trace of Freddie gone now, running his hand through the Freddie wig. “Is that for me?”

“It is indeed,” Joe handed Rami the tea and helped him into the coat, wrapping his arms around Rami’s frame, rubbing his hands up and down Rami’s arms, trying to generate some heat. “Drink that please, I don’t need you falling sick on me because you chose not to take care of yourself.” Rami grumbled at that but didn’t argue, huddling closer to Joe, so Joe figured he didn’t completely disagree. “Did you eat yet?”

Rami shook his head regretfully, sipping the tea momentarily and then immediately taking another gulp. “No, I had to skip it for a meeting with Graham. I’m fucking starving.”

“Food first then,” Joe said, linking their arms together and steering them towards craft services. “You at least ate this morning, right?” Rami winced and the expression on his face was all the answer Joe needed. “Rami!”

“I haven’t had time,” Rami sighed, shrinking the slightest bit under Joe’s chastising. “I got called into makeup the second I arrived on set, then I’ve been rehearsing and talking with Graham about things. I’m just...“ He trailed off, shaking his head as he compacted inward, getting lost in his head.

Joe knew he could do this, he knew Rami could get so wrapped up in his head when it came to a role, wanting every last detail to be perfect. He was so driven, and while it was admirable, it was at the cost of Rami neglecting his own needs in favor of going over scenes or working lines. He was prone to skipping meals or not taking breaks, pushing his body to lengths of exhaustion that he knew wasn’t healthy, so there were times when Joe had to step in force his boyfriend to take care of himself. Joe squeezed his side gently, pressing a kiss to Rami’s temple to draw him back out.

“Stay with me here,” he teased, mouth twitching in a smile when Rami blushed in embarrassment. He grabbed a plate as they entered the buffet line. “Alright, c’mon, you’re eating and that’s not up for debate. What are you having?”

Joe compiled a plate of their favorites, taking the time to grab another to-go cup of tea, before heading in the direction of Rami’s trailer. Keeping a hand on the small of Rami’s back, he could feel Rami shivering through the coat and he picked up the pace, wanting to get Rami into warmth as soon as possible. With numb hands, Rami unlocked his trailer, blowing out his cheeks in relief as the warm air of the heat hit him, and Joe quickly shut the door. They both toed off their shoes, taking a minute to breathe and adjust to the welcomed warmth in the room, feeling better already.

“You,” he directed Rami, pointing at a chair for his boyfriend to sit. “Are going to sit and eat. I’ll find some extra blankets, I think we both need to warm up.”

“I love you,” Rami murmured gratefully, already digging into the turkey club with gusto. Joe beamed and leaned over for a kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d freeze for one,” Joe called over his shoulder as he started rummaging through the drawers in Rami’s bedroom. Finding a blanket stuck with some hoodies, he made a triumphant noise before hurrying back to his boyfriend, tucking the blanket securely around Rami’s thin frame. Rami had already devoured half the sandwich in five minutes, and was casually sipping his tea when Joe wrapped his arms around him from behind, and Rami closed his eyes in contentment, his voice barely a whisper.

“Thank you, Joey.”

Joe kissed the top of his head, his expression fond and gentle. “Of course, love. Do you think you can eat anymore, or are you done?”

“I think I’m good for now, I’ll eat the rest later.” Rami shrugged, leaning back into Joe’s embrace. “I don’t want to eat too much, especially if I’m going to be bouncing around as Freddie soon.”

And well, that was fair, Joe figured.

He held his hand out for Rami. “Come on, up you get.” Rami took his hand, slightly bemused, and he felt his heart swoop when Joe kissed his knuckles. Joe led him over to the bed, picking out another blanket, in addition to pulling the covers back. Rami curled up into his side as they stretched out, hugging each other close for comfort. Joe ran his hand down Rami’s face, caressing his cheek gently, and he smiled when Rami’s eyes fluttered closed. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Rami’s lips, and before he could pull back, he found Rami kissing back with enthusiasm.

Joe let it happen, enjoying how they lazily made out, limbs tangling with hands in search of every inch of skin they could reach. Joe got impatient eventually and rolled over so that Rami was pinned underneath him, and he buried one hand in Rami’s wig, letting out a pleased hum when Rami moaned.

Joe rolled his hips down, grinning when he felt Rami’s erection perking up. “Good boy,” he murmured and Rami let out a shiver of pleasure, moaning again.

“Joey, please,” Rami whined, a strangled gasp as Joe mouthed at his neck. His back arched up as Joe nipped at sensitive spot near his collarbone, and a loud whine escaped him. “Please?”

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Joe was tugging his bottom lip between his teeth now, and Rami’s brain was having trouble concentrating. They were moving quickly, but they didn’t have much time, so Rami didn’t care. “I need you to use words, love. C’mon.”

“You,” Rami whispered. “I want you.”

“You have me,” Joe said, his voice equally quiet. “I’m right here, love.” They didn’t have time to fuck, Joe knew, but he sure as hell was going to get Rami to relax, even if just for an hour. Reaching down to unbuckle Rami’s jeans and the studded belt of the Freddie costume he still wore, he palmed Rami through his boxers, silencing another moan from Rami with a kiss, before tugging the underwear down as well. “Lift your hips up for me, sweetheart,” Joe tapped Rami’s side, and he tugged the jeans and boxers down all the way to not ruin them-he wasn’t about to risk having wardrobe kill him. “Good boy, Rami.”

He stroked Rami leisurely, taking his time as Rami attempted to not thrust upward. He stroked straight from the base of Rami’s cock all the way to the head, flicking the underside with his thumb, feeling the precum that was gathered there leaking out. Rami groaned, a positively sinful sound, and when Joe glanced up, seeing Rami’s face flushed, hands clutching the bedspread tightly, his breath caught. Rami was breathtakingly gorgeous.

He picked up the pace eagerly, wanting to make Rami come, and he began to stroke Rami more firmly, with the right amount of pressure that he knew drove Rami crazy. It wasn’t long before Rami was shaking, a withering mess on the sheets, a steady stream of nonsense pleadings. “Joe-Joe, please, let me-I need-” He broke off with a whine, wailing when Joe hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Joe grinned. “Please, I need to come, need to, _ please- _ ”

“Oh,” Joe sighed. “You asked so politely. What a good boy you are, remembering your manners.” Rami nodded eagerly, as if to say that yes, he _ was _ Joe’s good boy, and just to fuck with him, Joe slowed down, taking malicious pleasure in watching Rami struggle helplessly.

“Joey-” Rami could feel the tears building up, and he buried his hands in his wig, not knowing what else to do. “Please, _ please _-”

“You want to come?” Joe said, his tone sarcastic, but he began to speed up again, and Rami let out a sob. Up and down Rami’s shaft, under the head, and with his middle finger, he teased Rami’s balls. “Come for me, then, that’s it, you’re doing so well, sweetheart, come now. Come for me-”

With a shout, Rami came, streaming down Joe’s hand as Joe stroked him through his orgasm, praising him softly. Rami lay still, panting as his body came back online, and the first thing he heard was Joe, speaking softly to him as he wiped Rami down with a towel.

“That’s it, babe, you’re okay, I have you. You’re okay, you just relax there and let me take care of you…” Rami smiled. He lucked out with Joe, he couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. “Good boy, such a good boy for me. You did so well, sweetheart...”

“Hey,” Joe smiled at him warmly when he caught sight of Rami’s eyes, half-lidded and staring at Joe. “You back with me?” Rami nodded slightly, not trusting his voice. Instead, he reached for Joe’s hand, pulling him back down and Joe yelped, bracing his body on top of Rami with one arm as Rami pulled him in for a searing kiss.

“I love you,” Rami whispered breathlessly against his lips. “Thank you for that.”

Joe smiled, kissing him again. “Anytime, babe.” He shifted, leaning back against the headboard to pull Rami onto his lap, running his hands over Rami’s torso. “Are we feeling warmer now?”

Rami snorted and swatted Joe’s arm with a grin. “_Asshole_.”

“Just checking,” Joe looked entirely too proud, a shit-eating grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around Rami then, tugging his face up for another kiss. “Come here, sweetheart.”

They traded kisses softly, full of affection and love, and Joe scooted down further so that he and Rami were face to face, burying his face in Rami’s hair. They lay there in silence, content with each other’s body heat and love, feeling themselves relax further as time passed. It was sweet and content as they cuddled, wrapped in each other so tightly it was impossible to tell whose limbs were whose.

They weren’t aware of how much time passed, content to lay there when stolen moments like this were so rare these days, despite being on the same set. Alone time was difficult to come by, with Rami being so busy rehearsing, and even when they had down time, they spent it in the company of others, chatting with the cast and crew. It was nice knowing that even after all this time, they still fell into their old habits, cuddling with one another for hours, not needing anything else except each other. It made Rami sentimental in a way that made his chest ache, because moments like these were precious, ones that Rami treasured above all else. Joe tugged the blankets further up, making sure it covered both of them, and Rami snuggled closer, pressing himself up against Joe so much there was no room between them. He kissed Joe’s shoulder and then his neck, then his lips, his face so full of affection that Joe wanted to cry.

“How are we feeling?” Joe asked, cupping Rami’s jaw in his palm. “Okay? Tired, cold at all?”

“Neither,” Rami muttered, his voice muffled from where he was nuzzling Joe’s chest. “I’m happy, and warm and sleepy, and I don’t ever want to move. This is how we die.”

“Okay,” Joe laughed fondly, his chest vibrating under Rami’s cheek. Rami smiled as he felt Joe running his hands through Rami’s hair again, and his eyes slipped closed. "I love you."

If there was paradise to be found on a chilly day on set in October in England, Rami thought, then this was it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was wayyyy longer than intended, but I'm not mad about it? 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make my heart sing <3


End file.
